Typical translating VAFNs are actuated using multiple separate actuators. A first actuator may be located near the hinge beam (e.g., the upper track beam) and a second actuator may be located near the latch beam (e.g., the lower track beam), for example. Each of the actuators may be coupled to a VAFN panel and may be configured to actuate the VAFN panel forward and aft, to deploy and stow it. In this two actuator arrangement, the actuators are typically synchronized very closely to prevent the VAFN from binding or jamming within its tracks. Synchronization is typically achieved via heavy flexible shafts and complex mechanisms and requires constant position feedback.